A Perfect Life
by OhWhatPun
Summary: Chloe's already having an awful morning, but will her day end any better? *I do not own Pitch Perfect. All rights go to the rightful owners*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all. So this is my first fic I've ever written. I figured I would give it a try. This will be a short story, possibly 3 chapters at most. I don't really plan on extending it after that. This was just to get a feel for writing and all that jazz. It's nothing crazy, but it's rated M for for smut in the last chapter. The first 2 might be slow, but please bear with me! I promise to make it worth it! Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It's around 5:30am on a Saturday morning when Chloe's alarm starts to go off. She groggily rolls over, letting out an apathetic moan, as she slams her hand down on the "snooze" button. She can't remember setting it the night before. She honestly isn't even sure what day it is, but she doesn't even wake up this early for classes, so she decides to just shut it off. Just as she rolls back over pulling the covers up under her chin and settling back into the warm part of her bed, the door slams open.

"Chloe, wake up!" yells the very blurry looking silhouette standing in her doorway.

Chloe blinks her eyes trying to bring the figure into view, but is practically blinded by the mix of light from the hallway and the rising sun from the window at the end of the hall. Unable to fully open her eyes, she turns her head back to her alarm clock which now reads 5:31am. She lets out an exasperated moan and pulls the covers all the way up over her head. "Seriously Aubrey, go away. It's too early," she whines. She hears footsteps and feels the edge of the bed at her feet dip down with the weight of the overly peppy blonde.

"Come on, Chlo. Practice starts in an hour and a half and I know how you are after a night of drinking." Aubrey places her hand on Chloe's calf and gives it a small squeeze. "Now come on. I've made you some toast with a little strawberry jam, just how you like it, and I started some coffee. There's a glass of water and some aspirin on the sink in the bathroom. Make sure you drink the whole glass." She pats Chloe's leg two times and gets up to leave. Just when Chloe thinks Aubrey is out of the room, she feels a sudden flash of cold as the covers are ripped off of her half naked body and the overhead light is turned on.

"Alright! Alright! Jesus, Bree. I'm up! Just please turn off the light," she begs, her voice cracking and hoarse as she throws her forearm over her eyes to protect them.

"Fine," Aubrey huffs. "But you need to get up." The light goes off and Chloe manages to push herself up and to the edge of the bed. "You look like shit, Chloe." Aubrey says flatly. "Come on, I'll start the water for you."

Chloe just gives her an unimpressive grin before the blonde turns on her heels and leaves the room. Her left eye is still squeezed shut while her right eye is half squinting. She places her bare feet onto the cold hardwood floor and has to use all of her will power to thrust herself upwards and into a standing position.

Chloe stumbles to the bathroom and stands in front of the mirror at the sink, leaning on both arms in case her legs give out on her. She's able to open her eyes now and takes a good look at herself. "Jesus," she mutters under her breath. "What the hell happened last night?" She presses her fingers to her temples and rubs in small circles as she becomes increasingly aware of the pounding headache she has. She doesn't really need to ask what happened last night because she already knows. She just doesn't want to admit it. She grabs the two aspirin and pops them into her mouth. Taking a sip from the glass of water, she tilts her head back and swallows hard. She takes a few more sips to make sure the pills make it down.

She slowly begins to undress herself. It doesn't take long since she was only in her bra and underwear, likely the doing of Aubrey who probably didn't want to fight with Chloe to put her pajamas on. This has happened one too many times before, and usually ends with bumps and bruises to both girls, and even a black eye for Aubrey that once. She laughs as she recounts the memory in her head. It's funny now, of course, but at the time Aubrey didn't speak to her for 3 weeks. She's not sure why she puts up such a fight. She guesses she's just very passionate about sleeping naked.

She steps into the shower now and lets the warm water run down her body as she uses her right hand to prop herself up against the wall. She takes a few deep breaths and straightens up her back leaning into the water stream and wetting her hair. She squeezes some shampoo into her hand and begins to work it into a lather.

As she slowly massages the shampoo into her hair, she starts to think about the events of the previous night leading up to this slightly intolerable hangover. How was she going to make it through a Bella's practice with this God awful headache? And while feeling this sick to her stomach? More importantly, how was she going to face _her_ after what had happened?

She finishes washing up and steps out of the shower only to realize she never grabbed herself a towel on her way to the bathroom. She's standing naked and cold on the bath mat with her arms across her chest while rubbing her feet together wondering if she could run out to the linen closet in the hall and back without Aubrey seeing her. Not that the blonde has never seen her naked before. As she contemplates this, there's two light knocks on the door. Before she can even respond it cracks open and an arm pops in holding a light yellow towel. Chloe smiles and wonders what she would do without this woman to keep her together.

"Thank you," she says, taking the towel from Aubrey.

"No problem," Aubrey responds, "just hurry up and get dressed. It's already 6 and we're leaving in 35 minutes sharp."

Chloe dries herself off and wraps the towel around her body tucking the edge under her arm. She walks back to her room and rummages through her drawers. She takes out some underwear and a black sports bra and puts them on. She opens the lower drawers and pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white v-neck tee. After putting her clothes on she gets a sudden chill down her spine. She walks over to her closet and picks out her favorite sweater. It's an all gray open front hoodie lined with fleece. She heaves it on and walks to the other side of the door where her shoe rack is and settles for her black, hi-top Chuck Taylor's. She closes her door and looks herself over in the body length mirror on the back of it. She tosses her wet auburn locks up into a messy bun and shrugs at her appearance. This is as presentable as she's going to get, but she definitely looks how she feels. Which is awful, for the record.

Aubrey is in the kitchen rinsing out the coffee pot when Chloe walks out. There are two to-go cups of coffee on the corner of the island and her strawberry toast is sitting on a napkin. Chloe sits at the island and nibbles at the piece of toast. Her stomach churns each time she swallows, but she manages to keep it down. When she finishes, she wipes the corners of her mouth with the napkin and gets up to toss it in the trash. She turns around to Aubrey standing in front of her with an outstretched hand containing her coffee cup. She takes it from the blonde who just gives her a sideways smirk, and without saying anything to each other, they head towards the door. Aubrey picks up the beach bag next to the door that contains the essentials for the long practice they have ahead of them today. They walk out and Chloe takes the key from Aubrey, locking the door behind them. Silently, they begin their journey across campus.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. Here is chapter 2! It's short like the first one. I have the 3rd and final chapter done and will probably post it soon. I'm hoping to get some more reviews on this one. Thanks sugarlanaddict23 and Guest for your reviews! I would definitely like to continue writing after this fic. I already have one in the works that will have a more in depth story line and will be longer. I also have some ideas for other fics as well. I just can't make any promises as to when these will be done/posted since I work full time and am getting my Master's Degree. But, if I get good reviews on this one I will definitely continue writing in what little free time that I have! So keep them coming! Creative writing has always kept me sane lol So without further ado, here is Chapter 2! (unintentional rhyming) Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey begin their 10 minute walk across campus to the theater at exactly 6:35, because they'd be damned if they ever showed up less than 15 minutes early when Aubrey has any say in the matter. The air was cooler than it had been the past few days, but maybe that was because Chloe wasn't used to being up at the same time as the sun. She tugged her sweater to cover her chest with the one hand holding her coffee and slipped the other hand into the fleece-lined pocket. She continues walking at an unsteady pace while trying to keep up with Aubrey, thinking she might just trip and fall with the next breeze that blows by.

Aubrey slows her stride when she realizes Chloe is falling behind. "Keep up, Chlo. We're almost there." She sounds breathy from keeping the quick pace she's walking at. At this statement, Chloe stops walking and sits down in the middle of the quad placing her coffee cup beside her in the dewy grass. When Aubrey sees this, she stops too. She's about 10 feet away from Chloe and is now glaring at her a look that could burn a hole through a steel plate. Chloe tilts her head up at the blonde visibly out of breath and struggling, with a look of sheer anguish written across her face. Her usual tanned complexion has been replaced by an ashy green color and her crystal blue eyes almost look gray. The redhead's body just can't fathom the next 5 minutes of this walk, and frankly, neither can her throbbing brain. She puts her head between her knees and takes a few deep breaths. She then crawls onto her hands and knees throwing herself forward, and in an instant her strawberry toast becomes a part of the quad along with the morning dew.

This happens two more times, and when she finishes, she sits back and wipes her mouth on her sleeve. She looks up at Aubrey who has now closed the long gap between them getting down on one knee next to Chloe. She has an apologetic look on her face as she puts the back of her hand up to Chloe's forehead. "Geez Chloe, you're burning up." She stands up and puts out her hands to help the redhead back to her feet. "Go back to the room and get some sleep," she says handing her the room key. "We're just working on choreography today. We don't really need you." Chloe looks at her with tears brimming her eyes.

"Are you sure, Bree? I can try to tough it out. I think I-"

"I'm sure," the blonde interjects gently shaking her head left to right. "Please get some rest. I'll see you in a few hours." Aubrey grabs both of the other girl's hands and gives them a reassuring squeeze, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Chloe turns slowly on her heels, picks up her coffee, and heads back to her and Aubrey's shared suite. On her short walk back her mind turns to a certain brunette and how she would miss seeing her dancing around at practice. She especially wanted to see the annoyed look on the girl's face as she comes up behind her to help guide her through the choreography, even if she has it down already. As these thoughts race through Chloe's mind, she can't help but she remembers last night and feels a sudden flip in her stomach. Not like she's going to be sick again, but more like a sense of guilt or shame. Or maybe she is going to be sick again. She isn't sure exactly what it is, but it doesn't feel good either way. It wasn't like she did anything entirely unforgivable, but she isn't sure if Beca feels that way. She tries to brush the thoughts of the alt girl from her brain as she crawls into her bed back at the suite, not even bothering to remove her shoes.

...

About an hour later, Chloe is startled awake when her phone pings. Rolling over she reaches into her sweater pocket and takes it out. She slides the lock screen and sees a new message from Beca. She immediately sits up to read it making her feel lightheaded and slightly nauseous from the sudden movement.

 **Beca: Where are you, ginger?**

She smiles. To anyone else, it would have been an insult, but coming from Beca, it was just her way of showing affection.

 **Chloe: I'm sick :(  
**

She waits for a reply, and when it comes within seconds, she knows Aubrey must be giving them their break now.

 **Beca: You mean hungover? ;)**

She let's out a giggle because it's the truth.

 **Chloe: No, I'm actually sick. 102 fever and everything.**

She knows this is a lie since she never bothered to take her temperature, but she doesn't care. She's looking to see if Beca will show some measure of compassion towards her.

 **Beca: Oh boo-hoo. Get your cute ass here now. The Czar has been extra Czar'ish today.. if that's even a thing..**

Chloe lets out another giggle. She can only imagine how awful Aubrey is when she's not there to help reign her in. She also isn't surprised at the lack of sympathy coming from the tiny woman on the other end of the conversation. She tries to pull her back in.

 **Chloe: I'm sorry, Becs. Why don't you ditch and come take care of me?**

She's really testing the waters now to see if what happened last night had any effect on the smaller girl, or if she was just as drunk as Chloe was and doesn't remember anything. Chloe is oddly hoping for the latter.

She feels like she's waiting longer for a response this time around.

 **Beca: Well that is rather tempting.. How about I stop by when the aca-Nazi finally lets us go?**

Chloe can't help the smile that's stretched across her whole face now.

 **Chloe: I would love that :)**

 **Beca: Ok. I'll bring you some soup from Dave's Diner that you like so much and we can cuddle and watch a movie. Your pick.**

Chloe's heart nearly jumps into her throat when she reads the word "cuddle." Beca knows she's a sucker for cuddling.

 **Chloe: That sounds perfect!**

 **Beca: Ok sweet stuff. The Czar is ordering us around again so I should go. I'll see you soon  
**

The last text is finished off with a kissy-face emoticon. Chloe can't help but smile again as she places her phone on her bedside table and lays back down into her pillow, closing her eyes and drifting off to dream land once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all! Here is the next chapter in the fic! I know I said it wouldn't be more than 3 chapters, but I lied! Unintentionally, of course. Sugarlandaddict23 mentioned that I left too much angst in the last chapter and that it would be nice to know what actually happened the night before between Beca and Chloe. In the last chapter, I didn't get into too much detail when I brought it up, so I figured since Chapter 2 ended with Chloe falling back to sleep, I would do a dream sequence where she relives the events of the night before. So here it is! Happy reading :)**

* * *

It's 10pm on Friday night and Chloe is walking arms linked with Aubrey to the SBT frat house for their spring mixer. After their embarrassing (to put it lightly) debacle in the fall, Aubrey wasn't even sure she wanted to show her face at the house ever again. Chloe spent the past 15 minutes on the walk over convincing her that it's been 6 months since then, and they'd probably forgotten about the "barnyard explosion" already. And, if they hadn't, it was nothing a few shots and a couple rounds of beer pong couldn't fix.

As they approached the door, Chloe could feel Aubrey tense up and hesitate a little. "Come oooonnn, Aubrey," Chloe whined. "We just need a night out to loosen up a bit. Midterms are next week and Regionals are coming up soon. Let's just have this one night just us, like old times. None of the other Bella's will be here." She knows that most of the other girls are busy with other obligations. Stacie's waitressing at Dave's until 1am, Cynthia Rose went home for the night, Fat Amy is probably sneaking off with one of her many boyfriends, and Beca is working at the station until God-knows-when with Jesse.

She bites her lip and scrunches up her nose at the thought of Beca and Jesse hanging out together all night. It's obvious the boy has a serious toner for the brunette, and Chloe would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of him right now.

Aubrey swallows hard as if she's choking back the vomit. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, puffing out her cheeks as she does. "I guess you're right. We could use a night out like old times," she says, more so trying to convince herself than Chloe. She smiles at the redhead coyly and squeezes her arm.

"Alright, let's show that beer pong table who's boss!" Chloe yells throwing her hands in the air, then smacking the blonde in the ass as she pushes her through the door.

They weave their way through the tangled mess of already drunk, dancing bodies in the middle of the very dimly lit living room towards the kegs at the back. When they reach the table, Aubrey grabs two cups and starts pouring their drinks. She hands one to Chloe and the redhead takes the cup, leaning against the wall and looking around, taking in the scene. There's a red ambiance over the room, and colorful strobe lights flickering in sync with the bass of the music that's blaring from the speakers. It smells like stale beer and bad decisions. There's a smoky haze that's floating around overhead, probably from the group of stoners on the couch passing around a rather large joint. She sighs contentedly and takes a long sip from her cup. Sometimes it's refreshing to party without the aca-crowd, she thinks to herself.

Chloe's pulled from her thoughts when a familiar song comes on. It's a mix of David Guetta's _Titanium_ and La Roux's _Bulletproof_. She looks around trying to find the table where the DJ is playing wondering how they got ahold of Beca's mixes. She finds the DJ table across the room, but no one's there.

Aubrey nudges Chloe's arm when she sees the girl on her tip-toes peering around the room. She looks out over the crowd of people trying to see what she's searching for. Confused, she asks, "Are you expecting someone?"

"What? No. It's just, this is Beca's mix. I was just wondering who was DJ'ing."

"How do you know this is Beca's mix? They're two pretty popular songs. I don't think they'd be that difficult to put together," the blonde says with a hint of irritation in her voice. They've only been here for 5 minutes and Chloe is already talking about the tiny alt girl with the hideous ear spike. Aubrey rolls her eyes and throws her drink back, chugging it all at once.

"Jesus Aubrey, slow down. I don't wanna be peeling you off the floor before midnight," Chloe jokes, letting out a giggle. "It's my job to be the sloppy one." Aubrey just ignores her as she turns her back and refills her cup. Chloe decides to finish off her own drink to get on the blonde's level.

"I'm gonna go put our names on the list for the next beer pong game!" Aubrey shouts towards the redhead, who's refilling her cup now. Chloe just nods and smiles giving her a thumbs up. She's too far away from her now to hear her if she says anything.

Chloe goes to turn around and bumps into something, spilling some of her beer.

"Shit," the small girl says, wiping the beer off her jacket. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention I—Chloe?"

"Beca? What are you doing here? I thought you were working at the station tonight?" Chloe asks when she realizes the something she bumped into was actually someone, and confirming that it was Beca's mix she was listening to. She straightens herself up and starts patting at the creases in her skirt, as if that's doing anything.

"I am—I mean, I was. Luke's covering for me. Howie asked if I could DJ the party super last minute, so... here I am," Beca says, motioning her hands up and down her body with a new air of confidence the redhead hasn't seen before.

This gesture prompts Chloe's eyes to scan the smaller woman's figure, admiring how sexy she looks tonight. She's wearing a very low cut white tee under her black leather jacket, red skinny jeans, and her black Converse hi-tops. Her hair is down and wavy with the left side pinned up and out of her face, subtly revealing the ear spike that Chloe finds oddly attractive. She's got her signature heavy eye make-up on that makes her eyes sparkle even more from the strobe lights.

"Here you are," Chloe says in a sultry tone not loud enough for Beca to hear, as she continues to stare. She diverts her eyes, and turns to the keg behind her. "Let me get you a drink!" she exclaims. She grabs a cup and pours a drink. Swinging back around she hands it to the brunette who gives her a pursed lip smile raising her eyebrows, and taking the drink from her.

"Thanks," Beca mouths. A moment passes before she speaks again. She moves in closer to the redhead so she can hear her. Chloe shudders from the close contact and she hopes Beca doesn't notice. "I should really get back now. I was just taking a bathroom break. If you need me, you know where to find me," she motions to the opposite side of the room where the DJ table is tucked away in the corner. "But, don't let me dull your sparkle tonight," the brunette winks and quickly looks the redhead up and down, hinting at the sequin-covered shirt Chloe was wearing. It was shimmering like crazy with all the flashing lights dancing around the room.

Chloe looks down and giggles, but when she looks back up, Beca has already disappeared into the sea of sweaty frat boys and sorority girls. She chugs the rest of her beer, fills up her cup again, and heads off to find Aubrey.

...

When Chloe finally finds the blonde in the kitchen, she's sitting on the counter next to the sink surrounded by Howie and three other frat boys who are trying to get her to take a shot of what looks like whiskey. Chloe laughs because she knows Aubrey hates whiskey and the back story as to why.

"Boys! Boys!" Aubrey's yelling with her hands up trying to mediate the situation. "For the third time, I do NOT do whiskey! Find me some rum and then we'll talk." She laughs when the boys groan.

Chloe smiles to herself, pleased that the blonde is letting loose and enjoying herself. She walks up to the counter and separates her friend's knees placing herself in between them.

Aubrey wraps her arms around the redhead and pulls her into her. "Hi Chlo," she says.

Chloe hugs her back and looks up at her smiling. "Hi Bree, are you having a good time?"

"I am. Thanks for forcing me out of my shell tonight. You were right. I needed this." She starts laughing as the boys around them begin chanting for them to kiss. She gently thrusts Chloe's shoulders off of her pushing her back and jumps down off the counter. "Eat your hearts out, boys," she says as she aggressively grabs Chloe's face and plants a sloppy, wet kiss onto her left cheek.

"Ugh, gross, Bree!" Chloe moans as she wipes off her face and then pushes the girl away. They're both laughing now.

"Come on," Aubrey says, tugging on Chloe's arm. "Let's go dominate the beer pong tables!"

Chloe just continues to laugh as she's being dragged to the other side of the house by the giggly blonde. She makes eye contact with the adorable brunette DJ as she passes by the table. Her stomach does a couple somersaults, and she feels her face flush when the girl looks back at her and smiles sweetly.

"That girl will be the death of me," she mutters under her breath.

...

It's nearing 1 a.m. now, and Chloe and Aubrey have won every game of beer pong, and officially dubbed themselves the "Dream Team." Knowing they have a Bella's practice in the morning, Aubrey switched to water halfway through. Chloe, on the other hand, (completely against the blonde's orders) has switched to straight tequila.

They're one to one with their opponents right now. Aubrey has the small white ping pong ball between her thumb and index finger holding it at eye level with one eye closed and her tongue sticking out in sheer concentration. Just as she goes to shoot, Chloe drunkenly bumps into her and she misses.

"What the hell Chloe?! Get your shit together, for reals," she whines.

The other team takes their shot while Aubrey is laying into the inebriated redhead, and their ball lands clean into the cup, splashing up some tequila onto Chloe's arm. There are loud cheers from the other side of the table celebrating the final demise of the "Dream Team."

"Oh!" Chloe says lifting up her forearm and sucking the liquid off, giggling all the while like a school girl. Aubrey just rolls her eyes at her.

"Whatever, it's late anyway. We should get going soon." Aubrey says. "Chloe, are you listening to me?" She's snapping her fingers in front of the redheads face.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean—" she trails off into a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm listening to you. No, I don't want to go!" she cries out.

Aubrey can't help the smile that creeps up onto her face. She's still a little tipsy, and Chloe is acting like such a child, but it's just so Chloe. "Come on Chlo, you're officially cut off for the night. I don't even know how you're drinking that right now," she says taking the cup that's about 1/3 full with a light amber colored liquid. "You don't even like tequila."

"I do tonight," Chloe scoffs, reaching out to take the cup back.

"No. No more." Aubrey chides, pulling the cup out of reach and pointing her finger in girl's face. She can't help but feel like she's scolding her childhood dog.

"Fine," says the redhead, and she stomps off into the other room. Aubrey just rolls her eyes again at the girl's childish antics and heads in the direction of the bathroom.

Chloe doesn't know where she's walking off to, but she finds herself at the DJ table looking for Beca. She recognizes it's still Beca's laptop playing Beca's mixes, but no Beca. Instead, she meets the eyes of Jesse.

"What are you doing here?" She hisses.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is Chloe Beale drunk off her ass right now?" Jesse asks with a smile, taking a sip from his drink.

"I'm just drunk, thank you." She retorts, slurring her words and crossing her arms in a huff. He just laughs at her.

When the redhead continues to stare at him, he answers, "Beca was bored and texted me to come by after my shift and keep her company. Is that alright with you? Are you monitoring her relationships now?"

Chloe darts what she thinks is a dirty look, but probably just looks more ridiculous than anything. She doesn't like Jesse using the words 'Beca' and 'relationships' in the same breath. "What's your deal, Jesse? What do you want from Beca?" She's not surprised at the word vomit spewing from her mouth. Tequila does this to her. Jesse raises an eyebrow at her.

"What do I want from her? I _want_ to be friends. That's all we are, Chloe. Just friends. She's not allowed to date a Treble anyway, right? Won't you guys like, rip out her throat or something?"

"How'd you—never mind. Do you know where she went?" She asks, not really interested in continuing this conversation.

"To the bathroom and to get another drink, I believe."

"Okay, cool, thanks." She says, petting her hand down the side of Jesse's face, leaving him puzzled and slightly weird-ed out. She just smiles and walks away.

Chloe walks past the keg table, but there's no sign of Beca there, so she decides to check out the bathroom. She knocks on the door only to find Aubrey emerging from it.

"Chloe, we're leaving soon, 'kay? Make your rounds, say goodbye, or whatever you need to do. Just make it quick." The blonde says and then brushes past her throwing off her balance.

"Oooookayy" she mumbles, winking and saluting in Aubrey's direction, making a clicking sound with her tongue.

She's not sure what made her do it, but she decides to head up the stairs. No one's allowed up there when they have parties, so she looks around quickly to see if anyone is watching. When it seems like the coast is clear, she clumsily stumbles her way up. She checks each door that lines the hallway, finding nothing but dirty, smelly bedrooms, until she gets to the end of the hall. She pushes her way through the door and stops when she sees what she's looking for standing at the sink washing her hands.

"Chloe?! What the hell?! You scared the shit outta me!" Beca says all flustered, although slightly relieved she's not some creepy frat guy.

"Beca! Just the person I've been looking for!" Chloe says, stumbling further into the bathroom and falling into the smaller woman, who has to put out her wet hands to try and catch her.

"Woah, I think you're a little drunk, Chlo."

"I'm a lot drunk, Beca. You're so observant." She winks and bops her on the nose with her finger. Beca giggles at the older girl's antics.

"Thaaaat's adorable, Beale. And to what do I owe the pleasure of you bursting into my personal space, yet again?" she asks, straightening the redhead up and propping her against the wall.

"I just really wanted to see you. I missed you." She says, pouting and reaching out her arms for the young girl to hug her.

Beca smiles and inches a little closer, closing the gap between them, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist and laying her head on her shoulder.

"See, this just feels right," Chloe whispers into the brunette's ear, and then she squeezes her grip around the girl's neck tighter and slides down the wall to the floor, dragging Beca with her.

"Jesus, Chloe, you're gonna break me!" Beca cries trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. She's readjusting herself so that she's sitting next to Chloe leaning against the wall. She reaches out and grabs Chloe's hand. Looking over at the redhead, she's got a soft smile on, but her eyes are closed. She squeezes the girl's hand to make sure she's not sleeping on her. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Chloe's smile grows and she opens her eyes, turning to the brunette, "I am now," she says.

Chloe quickly throws herself over Beca, kneeling in between the girl's legs, placing her hands on either side of her hips. Her face is inches from the brunette's and she's smiling this devilish smile.

"Christ woman, do you have any concept of boundaries?!" Beca says pulling her chin back away from Chloe's. She doesn't know how it happened, but she's gripping the redhead's wrists rather tightly now.

"I'm gonna do something and you're probably gonna hate me for it, but I don't care anymore," Chloe says, ignoring the tangled facial expressions the small girl is giving her. Without wasting any time, she leans forward and presses her lips to the Beca's. She feels the girl's entire body tense up beneath her, but she doesn't try to push her away. She tries to deepen the kiss, but Beca doesn't let her. After a few seconds, Chloe pulls away slowly and opens her eyes. She might be drunk, but the look of horror on the brunette's face is unmistakable and she instantly regrets what just happened.

"Chloe, I—" Beca starts, but she's interrupted as the door slams open hitting the wall and probably leaving a mark.

"Chloe, what the hell?! I've been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing on the floor?" Aubrey says looking down at the sorry looking pile of a girl.

Chloe's sitting back on her heels now with her face buried in her hands.

"Um, she's not feeling well," Beca answers. "So, I—um, I was just helping her out." She's not sure why she feels the need to explain herself to the blonde when she's done nothing wrong.

Aubrey just sneers at her, "Whatever, help me get her up. It's 1:30. We need to go."

Beca scrambles to her feet and helps the blonde lift Chloe to her feet. "I should get going, too. I, uh, I'll see you at practice tomorrow," she says, awkwardly placing her hands on her hips, not knowing what to do with them. She hesitates for a second, wanting to make eye contact with Chloe, but the redhead just buries her face into Aubrey's shoulder.

"Right, okay," Beca says softly, and quickly shuffles out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Alright, drunky. Let's get you in bed," Aubrey says, turning to the girl in her arms. Chloe begins to sob, but the blonde doesn't ask why. She assumes it has something to do with the problem child that just left. She hushes the girl and tells her she'll be alright as she helps her down the stairs and out the door.

Whatever happened to upset the redhead probably wasn't as serious as drunk Chloe thinks and she'll get over it by tomorrow, Aubrey thinks, as she helps undress the girl and get her into bed back at their suite. She tucks her in and kisses her on the forehead.

"Get some sleep, Chlo. All will be right with the world again tomorrow," she says as she shuts off the lights and closes the door. She hears the girl sniffle and her heart breaks a little as she walks down the hall to her bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this was good insight on what happened! Nothing too crazy, but Chloe was drunk and read into Beca's body language and expressions as a sign that the feelings she has aren't mutual so she's nervous that she may have ruined their friendship and that things won't be the way they were before. Leave your reviews and let me know what you think! I'll be posting the 4th and final chapter soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Twice in 24 hours?! Don't get too used to this :-p**

 **Well, here it is folks! The 4th and final chapter! Please leave your reviews and let me know what you think!**

 **I have a couple of ideas and stories in the works that I will be collaborating on with sugarlandaddict23 who's been giving me some really great prompts, so you all have those to look forward to :) And they're reaaalllyyyy good I promise you'll want to read them haha**

 **This chapter is Rated M for some smut towards the end ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe is jolted awake when the door to their suite slams shut. She hears footsteps and the rustling of plastic bags and assumes that Aubrey went grocery shopping. She rests her head back onto the pillow placing her hand over her racing heart as if to try and steady it. She takes a few slow breaths then reaches over to her night stand and picks up her phone, sliding across the screen to unlock it. It's now 12pm and she has a missed call and 3 text messages from Beca. "Oops," she thinks out loud as she taps open the texts.

 **Beca: Hey Chlo, I tried calling but you're prob sleeping, which is cool. Practice is over. Got a call from my dad asking me to stop by. Shouldn't be long, so I'll swing by there and then run to Dave's for that soup. I'll text you when I'm on my way!**

 **Beca: Leaving my dad's now and heading to Dave's. I'll text you when I'm close**

 **Beca: On my way! Brace yourself for an awesome cuddle sesh!**

 **Beca: Oh man, that was so queer balls. I'm sorry.. See you soon**

She checks the time stamp on the last text: 11:54am. "Shit!" she shoots out as she scrambles to get out of bed. It's now 12:04pm and Dave's Diner was only about 10 minutes off campus. Beca would be there any second now and Chloe is nowhere near presentable. She quickly runs into the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair as best she can. Then she runs back to her room and decides to change from jeans to her favorite pair of yoga pants and some fuzzy socks. She decides to throw her sweater into the hamper when she remembers she wiped her mouth on the sleeve after vomiting earlier this morning. Just as she is walking out to the open kitchen/living room area she hears the soft knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" she squeals as she quickly shuffles to the door. Aubrey just gives her a once over as she takes a jar of peanut butter out of the shopping bag and places it on the shelf in the cabinet behind her.

"Well, someone's feeling better," Aubrey mutters to herself.

Chloe opens the door to see Beca standing there looking puzzled.

"You don't look very sick, Beale," the shorter girl says flatly looking at Chloe with her head tilted to the side.

Chloe ignores her comment and grabs her by the arm pulling her all the way to her room. "We'll be in my room watching movies if you need us!" she calls to Aubrey from down the hall as she shuts her bedroom door behind her. She hops onto her bed and tucks her legs under the blankets patting at the empty space next to her motioning for Beca to sit. Beca gives her a smile that says she's figured her out and rolls her eyes as she walks over to the edge of the bed. She hands the bag with the soup in it to Chloe. Beca slips her shoes off and climbs in, sliding her feet under the blankets close enough to touch the side of Chloe's thigh. It was days like this that Chloe was glad she had a twin bed. She liked being close to the tiny brunette.

The redhead flashes back to last night when she feels her bare shoulder bump Beca's and she stiffens. She scoots a little to her right, separating them slightly as she opens the bag and takes out the container of soup and a plastic spoon. She can feel Beca watching her as she takes the first sip.

"Thank you for the soup. I already feel so much better," Chloe says taking another sip from the plastic spoon, looking directly into Beca's eyes. She loves those dark, stormy eyes and that she sometimes can't figure out what's going on behind them. Like right now. Beca has always been such a mystery to her. A riddle of sorts, and Chloe loved riddles. That's what had drawn her to the brunette in the first place making her fall so fast. Beca smiles at her softly and Chloe thinks her heart might burst into pieces, then the small girl sinks down into the pillows picking up the remote from the bedside table. She turns on the TV and flips through the movies onDemand.

"What were you thinking for this afternoons viewing pleasure, m'lady?" Beca asks the redhead after a few minutes of sitting in silence, keeping her eyes on the TV. Chloe sips at the last of her soup and places the container into the bag and onto the floor beside the bed. She settles herself down into the pillow and hesitantly rests her head on Beca's shoulder. She eases up a little when Beca doesn't flinch or try to move away. Beca's acting like nothing even happened, she thinks to herself. She's not sure why she's being so weird about it. So she decides to just let it go and do the same. Pretend like nothing happened and things can go back to the way they've always been; comfortable.

"I don't really have a preference today. Just… whatever you want," Chloe says, finally feeling that sense of comfort she's always felt with the brunette.

The brunette doesn't say anything as she lands on the 2010 rom-com 'Easy A'. Chloe turns to look at her questioningly knowing that this particular movie wasn't really Beca's 'thing.'

"What?" Beca says turning to meet the redheads gaze, their faces just inches apart. "I really like Emma Stone. I guess I have a thing for redheads," Beca winks. Chloe holds her stare on the brunette, her eyes jumping between her lips and bright blue orbs that feel like they're burning into her soul now. Beca raises her brow. "You're staring, Beale. It's not nice to stare." she whispers, her breath warm on Chloe's face.

"I'm sorry," Chloe says slowly, keeping her gaze. "I just enjoy looking at you." Here comes the word vomit again. Dammit, Chloe, you're not even drunk, she thinks to herself.

"Do you now?" Beca says, raising both brows.

Chloe just giggles as she shifts under the covers lowering her head back down to Beca's shoulder, diverting her eyes back to the TV. She's trying to play cool, but inside she's losing it and she can feel Beca still staring at her.

"So," Beca speaks up and clears her throat. "Did you have a good time at the mixer last night?"

Chloe was kind of hoping she wouldn't bring this up. She's comfortable again and she wants to keep it this way. She takes a deep breath and lets out a very obvious sigh as she turns her head to look back at Beca before answering. "I think so. Did you?"

Beca just lets out a soft laugh, her eyes never leaving the movie on the TV. "I wasn't _nearly_ on the level that you were, but I definitely enjoyed myself," she replies, looking down at her hands as she fiddles with the ring on her right thumb. Chloe's heart sinks and she looks away. Her heart starts racing as if she's just run a marathon. If Beca wasn't drunk then she has to remember what happened, right? What could this mean for them? Beca must have noticed the change in Chloe's demeanor because she reaches out and grabs Chloe's hand into her own and uses the other one to turn her chin towards her, looking into her eyes. "What's wrong, Chlo?" she asks hinting to the obvious increase in Chloe's heart rate and the frightened look that has taken over her facial features. Chloe looks back into Beca's deep blue eyes noticing the tinge of concern in her voice.

"Beca, I-" she trails off getting lost again in her eyes. She tries to shake the crazy sensation of butterflies flitting around in her stomach, but she can't. Beca is still staring at her waiting for an answer, and my God, she just looks so gorgeous. "I think we should talk about... about what happened, um, you know, between us... last night?" It comes out more like a question than a statement. Beca just smiles a playful smile before responding.

"What happened between us last night?"

"You-you don't remember?" Chloe inquires perplexedly. "I thought you said you weren't drunk?"

"I wasn't," the brunette replies. "I just wanna hear you say it." She smiles again, except more mischievous this time, and Chloe can't help the insane pink blush that washes over her cheeks.

"Well, we-um, we kind of," she fumbles over her words. "We did… _something_ ," she continues. She can't get herself to say it.

"We did do _something_ , didn't we?" Beca says. Her hand is still holding Chloe's chin so that she won't look away from her. "Was it something… like this?" the brunette asks as she slowly leans in and closes the gap between them softly pressing her lips to Chloe's. The redhead tenses up at first, shocked at what is happening, but then she closes her eyes and leans into the kiss. After a few seconds that feel like a lifetime, Beca pulls away. Chloe's eyes are still closed and she can feel the electricity from the kiss pulsing through her lips.

"I-I think it was… something like that," she answers now in a hushed whisper as she opens her eyes to meet the smaller woman's glowing cobalt blue spheres. She can't help but notice how her pupils have dilated to twice their original size now. Beca's hand moves from Chloe's chin to the back of her neck and she leans her forehead in to touch the redheads.

Chloe can feel her breath hitch in her throat. She closes her eyes and puts her hand up to hold the wrist of the hand at the base of her neck. She pushes her body closer to Beca's and squeezes her other hand that she realizes is still holding on to the brunettes. She re-positions her fingers so that they intertwine with Beca's.

"Is… is this what you want?" She asks, opening her eyes again.

"Is that a serious question?" Beca responds.

Chloe looks at the smaller woman inquisitively.

"I've wanted this since the moment you barged into my shower. I had no idea this was how you felt about me—or that you even liked girls for that matter—until last night when you drunkenly pulled me to the floor and started kissing me," she paused. "Which was amazing, by the way," the brunette winks at her. "I'm sorry if I kind of freaked on you. I just wasn't expecting it and it totally took me by surprise."

Chloe's face is bright red now. "I'm so sorry about last night, Becs. I was so drunk and… that was completely inappropriate of me. I swear I'm not like that at all," Chloe retorts. She feels like she needs to explain herself.

"Honestly, Chlo, I don't think we'd be here right now if you hadn't done that. I'm a pretty closed off person and, like I said before, I had no idea you felt this way, so I never would have made the first move. I don't know…" she trails off and looks down. "I may be speaking for myself here, but there's seriously nowhere else I'd rather be." Her cheeks are flushing a soft pink. A tight lipped smile starts to form on Beca's mouth and she bites her bottom lip as she reconnects their gaze.

Chloe swears her heart explodes and her stomach erupts with butterflies and she thinks she may have just fallen in love with this tiny alt girl. She leans in connecting their lips again wasting no time in deepening the kiss, swiping her tongue softly across Beca's bottom lip. This time, the brunette grants her immediate entry.

Their breathing starts to pick up and Beca's hand moves from Chloe's neck to the small of her back pulling her closer to her. She rubs small, circular patterns between her shoulder blades with the tips of her fingers. Moving her hand to Chloe's hip, she pushes her onto her back turning herself up and over the redhead now straddling her hips, surprising herself when they never break contact at the lips. She grabs Chloe's other hand and laces their fingers together bringing both of the girl's arms above her head and holding them there. She separates their lips and drags her tongue down the nape of Chloe's neck, stopping and biting softly at her pulse point. This elicits a quiet moan from the taller girl as she involuntarily arches her back.

Chloe feels trapped and vulnerable with her hands above her head as Beca works her lips and tongue across her collarbone. It's one of the greatest sensations she's ever experienced. She's pretty certain she doesn't want it to ever stop. But, just as this notion sweeps through her brain, Beca ceases her kisses and sits up, guiding Chloe's hands up to her mouth and kissing the back of them softly. She gently lets go of the redheads hands letting them drop to her abdomen.

Chloe lies motionless as she stares at the younger girl in awe as she slowly begins to pull her shirt off above her head. Without wasting another second, Chloe sits up pressing her chest and abdomen into Beca's and reaches behind her undoing her bra clasp. She sweeps her hands across the brunette's shoulder blades and around her shoulders slowly pulling her straps off as the bra fall down revealing her soft supple breasts. She gently caresses both fleshy mounds in her hands and takes Beca's left nipple in between her lips. She nips and sucks at it gently causing it to harden, provoking a forceful moan to escape the brunette's lips. Beca throws her head back in sheer pleasure.

After a few moments, the brunette is able to pull herself together. She brings herself back upright and reaches to the hem of Chloe's shirt, forcefully yanking it off over her head. She trails her fingers along the bottom of the black sports bra making the redheads hairs stand on end. She slides her left hand underneath the elastic band grabbing hold of the right breast and taking the already erect nipple between her thumb and index fingers, all the while kissing her heatedly. She then lifts the fabric over Chloe's head and tosses it to the ground. Pushing the woman down now, Beca dismounts the girl's hips kneeling down in between her legs. She starts placing gentle, sensual kisses at her collar bone, moving carefully down her chest between her breasts, down her incredibly sexy, flat abdomen, all the way to the hem of her pants. She trails her fingers daintily back and forth causing the redhead to shudder. She curls her fingers under the elastic band of her pants, stopping to look up at the crystal blue eyes staring down at her longingly.

"Can I…?" she says.

Chloe just nods her head up and down impatiently and closes her eyes. She bridges her back allowing the brunette to pull her pants down to her ankles. She kicks them off the end of the bed. Beca settles herself back down between Chloe's legs. She immediately presses two fingers to the redhead's clit over her panties and begins to rub in slow, circular movements. Chloe feels a rush of heat run through her body, then a freezing chill all at the same time. Beca pushes her panties to the side and begins to drag her tongue up and down the girl's wet folds. She looks back up to Chloe and grins.

"You're so wet, Chlo," she says. Chloe can't answer. She just grabs the brunettes head by the hair and pushes her back down. Beca laughs into her cunt and starts pushing her tongue into the girl's bundle of nerves. Beca feels herself getting wetter as the girl moans and pants above her. She pulls back and licks her lips. She slides two fingers into her mouth to get them wet, then guides them slowly into Chloe's dripping center. She brings her mouth back to the girl's clit and begins to suck and thrust her tongue into it as she drives her fingers in and out.

Chloe begins to buck her hips to the rhythm of Beca's fingers. She's moaning rather loudly, and her breathing is erratic. She holds Beca's head in place as if she's scared the girl will pull away and leave her breathlessly wanting more. Chloe can feel the fingers inside of her pick up speed as they curl in and hit her G-spot perfectly on the way out. She starts breathing faster. She can feel herself starting to tense up around Beca's fingers now and she knows she's about to come undone. The brunette pumps into Chloe two more times before she climaxes, her whole body going into violent spasms.

Beca keeps her fingers moving in and out slowly as she waits for the redhead to come down from her high. She gingerly removes her fingers and makes eye contact with Chloe when she finally opens her eyes. She smiles at the taller girl and licks her fingers clean. Slowly, she crawls her way back up towards the redhead and kisses her gently on the lips, then plops herself on her side with her head resting on her hand. "So," she whispers, "how do you feel now?" She can't help the giggle she lets out when Chloe just moans and rolls her eyes into the back of her head.

"Beca, that was so… _amazing_ ," the redhead breathes out. "I think I love you." She's shocked at the words that just came out of her mouth. Again with the word vomit! Her breathing catches in her throat and she thinks her heart may have skipped a couple of beats. Her body tenses up. They _just_ established that they like each other and here she goes ruining it by dropping the "L" word. Chloe slaps her hand onto her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut and scrunching up her nose.

Beca is slowly tracing her fingers up and down Chloe's chest between her breasts and she laughs at the other girl's obvious discomfort. "Chloe, look at me," she says. Chloe shakes her head side to side as if to say 'no.' "Chloe, please look at me," Beca pleads. The girl removes her hand from her forehead and turns to meet her steel blue eyes. "I _know_ I love you," she says in a hushed voice. "I'm _in love_ with you, Chloe Beale." It feels so good to get this off of her chest. The brunette feels as though the whole world has been lifted off her shoulders.

"You... you are?" Chloe asks, her brows furrowing.

"Yes," she responds. "I want to be with you so badly." The brunette pauses now, feeling tears trickling to the corners of her eyes. "Chloe Beale," she says, trying to muster up every ounce of courage she has in her tiny little body. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Chloe knows for sure this time her heart has skipped a beat. Her face flushes a serious shade of pink and she can't contain the smile on her face. "YES!" she exclaims. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend!" She leans in and kisses the brunette hard. "I love you so much, Beca Mitchell."

"I love you, too," Beca replies. She kisses her girlfriend on the forehead and settles down next to her, pulling the covers up over the both of their naked and half naked bodies. She rests her head on Chloe's shoulder and thinks to herself how nothing in this world can bring her down from this high.

Chloe wraps her arms around the smaller girl and kisses the top of her head. She can't believe this is happening. If someone had told her this morning that this was how her day would end, she would have laughed in their face. But here she is, holding the woman of her dreams in her arms. Her _girlfriend_.

This life couldn't be any more perfect, they both think.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a nice review and let me know your final thoughts! Anything is appreciated, I just want to know that people are reading!**

 **I look forward to writing again for you all soon!**

 **In the meantime, stay weird ;)**


End file.
